How It's Done in Canterlot
by Tortured Artist
Summary: With the Canterlot Garden Party over, Rarity finds herself alone with Fancy Pants, and when he asks her to come over to his house, a mess of a party becomes a hot and steamy night in bed.


How It's Done in Canterlot

With the garden party winding down, the Canterlot garden was beginning to look like an abandoned war zone thanks to the destruction Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash left behind. Uprooted plants and hors d'oeuvres were scattered everywhere. Many of the guests had gone home and Rarity's friends were tuckered out from all the partying and left to their suites at the castle. The only ones remaining (aside from the janitors) were Rarity and Fancy Pants who were talking well into the night.

Once the clock tower rang midnight, Rarity looked about the abandoned party and said, "Oh my, have we been here that long?"

"It seems that way," said Fancy Pants. "Tell me, do you plan on going back to the castle tonight?"

"Well, I have nothing else planned," said Rarity before taking the last sip of her cider.

Fancy Pants gave her a cheerful smile. "Then will you be interested in spending the night in my bed."

Rarity nearly choked on the cider. Once her loud coughing fit ended, she stared at him in stunned silence by his bold request. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I could've sworn that you wanted me to spend the night in bed with you."

"That's exactly what I said."

"B-But Fancy Pants, you're not suggesting that we...you know..." Her face was so red it was positively burning.

"Why not, I always enjoy a little fornication, especially after such an exciting day."

"But...but what about Fleur-de-Lis? Won't she get mad?"

"She sleeps with at least five different stallions every month. She doesn't mind it at all whenever I bring a mare to my house."

"I-I just never imagined you to be such a ladies stallion."

Fancy Pants chuckled. "Well, being as well known as I am, I tend to meet a lot of mares who want to get in bed with me, and who am I to refuse? So, do we have a date?"

"I don't know," said Rarity, blushing. "I've never...done it with a stallion."

"Oh, are you holding out for some pony special?"

"It's not that," she said while nervously twirling her mane with one hoof. "I've been so busy with my dressmaker's shop that I haven't had time to spend with stallions."

"So, what do you say? Do you want to have your first one-night stand with me?"

Rarity looked at her empty cup of cider, still stunned that Fancy Pants would ask her out. _An opportunity like this might never happen again_, she thought to herself.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Fancy Pants.

Rarity nodded her head, an awkward grin on her red face. "I'd be delighted to."

#

Fancy Pants owned a mansion not far from the Canterlot castle. The mansion was an elaborately adorned building with several statues and trimmed bushes decorating the lawn and intricately crafted moldings decorating the front door. The inside was also impressive to Rarity, circular in shape but elegant as well with all manor of art embellishing the spotless white walls. Upon entering, she spun around on her hooves, wanting to take in every little detail with an awestruck grin on her face.

"Come along, the bedroom's this way," said Fancy Pants, waving a hoof to beckon her forward.

Rarity followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom, which was just as breathtaking as the rest of the house. The room was round and large, the walls decorated with drawers and open glass doors led to a balcony outside. All of it was centered on a large master bed.

"Oh, you have exquisite taste," said Rarity.

"You can take off your gown and set them down on the dresser," explained Fancy Pants as he telekinetically closed all the curtains and turned on the lights.

"Oh, of course." Rarity nervously took off her gown and hat, folding the gown neatly and placing it on the dresser with her hat on top. She watched as Fancy Pants slowly disrobed as well. Once his suit was off, her heart skipped a beat as she got a good long look at him for the first time. For such an upper-crust stallion, his body was well trimmed and muscular. With his white coat, every bit of him was as beautiful as well-polished marble. As he hung up his suit, Rarity could not help but gawk at his beauty.

He noticed her stare and said, "I take it you like what you see."

"Oh, sorry for staring."

"It's all right," he said as he approached her. "You're very attractive too." He leaned over and affectionately kissed her cheek, causing her cheeks to go red.

Rarity chuckled. "Oh, you're such a charmer."

"Tell me, Rarity, are you on the pill?"

"The what?"

"The pill."

It took Rarity a moment to understand what he was talking about, and her cheeks reddened even more. "No, I'm not."

"That's quite all right, I know a contraception spell I can use."

"You know a contraception spell?"

"Of course, we can never be too careful. Now hold still." Fancy Pants lowered his head and gently pressed the tip against Rarity's belly. His horn glowed as he cast the spell, creating a comfortable warmth inside Rarity.

As Fancy Pants put his protection spell on her, Rarity slowed her breathing as she prepared herself. The anticipation of waiting to lose her innocence was a very new experience for her and her mind kept racing with thoughts of potentially disappointing outcomes. After all, it was her first time and, as always, she wanted everything to be perfect.

Once Fancy Pants finished the spell, he asked, "So, which position do you want?"

"What?"

"You know, do you want to be on your back or perhaps on top?"

Rarity hesitated. She was so preoccupied with the outcome that she barely put any thought into how she would begin. "Well, since this is my first time, I was thinking we'd do it the old fashioned way. You know, standing up."

"Aw, good choice. I haven't done that one in a while."

Rarity spun around and shook her flank at him in a seductive way. "Then hop on board."

Rarity's heart fluttered with excitement as she felt Fancy Pants's weight on her back. She let out a slow exhale to calm her nerves, fearing the pain that would come. However, she quickly realized that her fears were overly exaggerated. In her perverse imagination, she expected him to ravage her like an animal, but Fancy Pants was instead very slow and gentle. Even when she felt her cherry pop, it caused only a brief sting like a Band-Aid being torn off. With the worst part over, she relaxed as she allowed Fancy Pants to do his job and he did it well. Every rhythmic movement felt like heaven to Rarity. The motions, the intimacy, it all felt wonderful to her.

"So how am I doing so far?" asked Fancy Pants

"Uh, faster...go faster..."

"But I don't want to go too fast just yet. How about I make it a little more rough instead." He took one hoof and clopped it gently against Rarity's Cutie Mark, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes! SPANK MY FLANK!" Rarity was positively crying out with joy as Fancy Pants spanked her. She felt so unlady-like and yet every gentle beat of the hoof only enhanced the excitement and the pleasure.

But Fancy Pants did not stop there. As he worked on her, he gently nibbled her left ear, causing her to giggle like a filly.

"Stop, that tickles," said Rarity with a laugh.

"I'd thought you'd...appreciate it," said Fancy Pants, panting in rhythm with his thrusts. "Fleur-de-Lis likes it."

"No offense...oh...but I don't like my...ears being touched."

"Then perhaps you'll...like this instead."

He drew a hoof down to her underbelly. He grinned as his hoof touched her udder. Before she could object, his hoof found one of her teats and gently stroked it.

"Oh Celestia!" moaned Rarity. She had no idea she was so sensitive down there. Every time his hoof affectionately circled around her teat, she felt waves of pleasure course through her spine. Coupled with Fancy Pants's rhythmic and increasingly faster movements, Rarity felt like she was losing her mind with pleasure.

Fancy Pants continued to play with her teat until he felt ready for the big finish. He removed his hoof from her udder, eliciting a moan of disappointment from Rarity, but her moan turned to a cry of pleasure as Fancy Pants increased his rhythm tenfold. His sweat dripped onto Rarity's back as he panted. He was crying out to the ceiling.

Rarity shouted and groaned with joy as she felt the heat rising. It did not take long before she let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her body climax. Her body shook all over, causing her tired legs to nearly collapse in on themselves. Just when she thought she could not stand up any longer, Fancy Pants abruptly stopped as he let out a long groan of satisfaction to the heavens, signaling that he too was finished.

With the process done, Rarity felt Fancy Pants climb off her back. She tried to walk, but wound up gently toppling over like a foal taking her first steps. She lay there on the tiled floor, allowing the tiles to cool her off.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"That...was amazing. Thank you." Rarity felt the tender tug of Fancy Pants's magic as he telekinetically lifted her off the floor and placed her into bed. He joined her under the covers with each other's hooves entwined in a hug.

"Fancy Pants, I was wondering," said Rarity. "With all the mares you get to sleep with, why aren't you married?"

Fancy Pants paused before saying, "I suppose I can't find the right mare for me. Being one of the Canterlot elite does have its perks but it also has its downsides. Every mare I encounter wants to be in bed with me either because I'm a Canterlot elite or because she's a widow or divorcee looking for a thrill. Even Fleur-de-Lis likes me for my body. I guess that's what I like about you. You aren't like all the other mares here. You weren't born with everything handed to you on a silver platter."

Flattered, Rarity leaned over and kissed Fancy Pants on the forehead. "Goodnight."

The two basked in each other's afterglow until they drifted off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
